(1) Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to a tool for accurately and effectively installing an O-ring in an inwardly facing O-ring groove in an electrical connector without causing damage to the O-ring.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
While it has generally been found the electrical connectors of a general type which are adapted for receiving O-rings in inwardly facing O-ring grooves therein can be effectively utilized for achieving electrical connections which are impervious to water it has been found that it can often be difficult to properly and effectively install O-rings into the inwardly facing O-ring grooves of connectors of this type. In this connection, heretofore O-rings have generally been installed in the O-ring grooves of connectors, such as D. G. O'Brien 110 Series Receptacle Connectors manufactured by D. G. O'Brien, Inc. of Seabrook, NH, utilizing various probes, such as screw drivers and the like. It has often been found that the use of tools of this type can cause O-rings to be improperly installed in O-ring grooves and/or to become damaged during installation procedures. Further, it has been found the electrical connections made with receptacle connectors of this type have often failed as a result of water penetration caused by improperly installed or damaged O-rings. Since connectors of this type have often been used in highly critical applications, such as in submarine antenna systems, connector failures have often had extremely serious consequences. Specifically, they have interfered with the ability of patrolling submarines to maintain radio communications.